deviousmaidsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Night, Mother/@comment-24950802-20140609162759
Okay, so this episode was good, just like every episode so far. Season 2 is on a roll and I love every single ongoing storyline. However, this episode really felt like too little for me somehow... Seemed like it ended so soon and that there wasn't a real big payoff even though SO much happened. I don't know why I feel kinda dissatisfied. It really was a good show. I guess I'm just frustrated because I'm so invested in the main characters and they're still figuring stuff out that I already know. :P *'Marisol': Lolololol wtf was this? I don't mean the story, I mean Marisol's presence. She was gone for like 20 minutes straight. Whatever happened to her being the leading star? Give poor Ana something to do. Even though, to be honest, whenever she acts all I can concentrate on is her teeth... Anyway, I actually really liked it when she said she liked Ethan, and how she had no problem letting him live with her and Nick. That was very sweet. I'm surprised about the marriage, cos, now who gets married in the finale? Holy crap is it Rosie and Spence?! :D *'Rosie' - I feel SO bad for Rosie and Lucinda!! :( At first I thought Lucinda would be killed off in this episode because I joined chat as the livestream was ending and people were whining about Lucinda. I'm glad she's not dead, I love her. And poor Rosie, I hate that their relationship is now strained. Reggie's such a douche, but to be honest, he makes for a great villain, I love how he is able to play everyone, and the parallelism between his convo with Didi and his convo with Rosie. So I'm guessing next week we find out how Didi gets the boot? :P I mean it's not like Rosie needs much of a reason, she knows Didi cheated. Wow that seems like it was forever ago now... I actually kinda liked Miguel this ep, I guess. He was alright. Rosie confronting Lucinda was indeed way out of line, but I'm glad that Lucinda came around at the end, I really, really love the relationships between the help and the bosses on this show. *'Carmen' - Speaking of which, I love that Carmen sits at the table with Spence and Ty, as though she's family. Spence has really grown on me this episode, and I like him a lot now. His first scene with Ty was perfect, the kid was way out of line, good on Spence for trying to put him in his place. The tainted stew bit was silly but fun, even though when Carmen tested Ty she was so easygoing or whatever and then when she got the confirmation she was already looking for, she suddenly seemed to be so freaked out. Like... you already suspected that, why the sudden turn? So, if Ty is still lurking about rather than being in NYC, did he, like, off his mother? Cos... lol. Also what happened to the Merry Men storyline? Ethan made an indirect reference to it, but are we actually gonna meet Carter? *'Zoila' & Genevieve - As much as I love these two, I was actually not a big fan of their story in this episode, with it being my least favorite. I didn't like Genevieve being so openly flirtatious with Javier, it actually annoyed me as much as it annoyed Zoila. I did love the "You had sex with him! You did, you hussy!" bit. And the 46/61 bit. I didn't like the thing about Javier having a crush on Gene and the lying at the right time thing or whatever, meh. Kidney stuff made me kinda sad, even though it's the same as DH, which is dull, there's a ton of bad diseases out there, do some research. *'Valentina' & Powells - Holy crap I loved this so much!! Every single scene was amazing. I missed these Powells. Valentina also really grew on me this episode, much like Spence, they are both very good-hearted in a way I hadn't noticed before. The "game" was such a delight to watch, great, great writing. Even though I find it hard to believe that Valentina could park her car so close to Evelyn's, and Tony, a trained bodyguard, didn't recognize or even notice it. When Adrian saw Evelyn and Tony... wow that broke my heart. :/ *'Opal' - What is this woman's deal anyway? Why is she so off? Damn. Curious to see where her story goes from here... I bet she misses another episode, the bitch. Anyway, excited for the last five eps. This season is shaping up real nicely.